naruto_akkipudenfandomcom-20200213-history
Toka Uchiha
Toka Uchiha '''(十花うちは, Uchiha Toka) is a 18-year-old kunoichi of the Uchiha Clan. Standing at the top of her clan as one of its more powerful members, her flamboyant skill only pales in comparison to the likes of Tajima's sons, and those well-versed in Mangekyo Sharingan utilization. Set on the path to be the wife to Madara by her father, Toka has since become somewhat of a nuisance to her clan in rebellion. Due to the trouble she has caused, plans for marriage have since passed, and she has resumed action on the battlefield to her complete joy. Overview Personality Appearance Abilities Toka is a gifted Kunoichi of the Uchiha Clan, renown for her skill amongst her clan. Her power was enough to make her a prime candidate for marriage to the Clan's heir, Madara Uchiha. Having awakened her Sharingan young, after witnessing her mother killed during an enemy raid, Toka has been known as a gifted warrior her entire life. She is skilled in Ninjutsu, and Kenjutsu but holds a preference of Taijutsu. Her style of fighting is heavily aided by both her Sharingan's ocular powers, as well as her ability in Chakra Channeling. She has grown to host a very unique style of fighting with the tie in of her "body modification". Chakra and Physical Prowess Having survived until adulthood, Toka is an extremely gifted fighter, thriving in the era of war. Toka was gifted with unique Chakra, although her reserves aren't necessarily large by any stretch of the imagination, her chakra is exceptionally powerful. Although most people house unique chakra colors and signatures usually passed through lineage, Toka hosts a strange chakra with a deep red coloration. Toka has exceptional control of Chakra, mastering the basics such as Tree Climbing, Water Surface Walking, etc. She is also very skilled with hand signs but has yet to master single hand seals. Toka is well-versed in both Ninjutsu, and Taijutsu with exceptional skill in Kenjutsu. She uses these forms of combat in conjunction with Chakra Channeling of her Lightning Release Chakra nature. Toka is swift enough to take out enemies before they realize and strong enough to overpower several full-grown men. She also has an astonishing pain tolerance. *Body Flicker Technique *Lightning Release: Body Flicker Technique - Enhances her Body Flicker with Lightning Release, increasing speed. *Lightning Release Chakra Channeling Body Modifications At some unspecified time during her childhood, Toka would go missing from her clan for several months before eventually appearing back home. In her absence, Toka had been a living test subject for a Shinobi of the Shimura Clan. A practitioner of Kinjutsu, the man would would practice absurd genetic modification on Toka and a group of other children before they'd eventually raise up and kill him. While in captivity, Toka's body would be genetically modified to replicate the trademark Hiden of the '''Azai Clan, a now-defunct clan from the Land of Waves. The Azai Clan's ability is similar to the Multi-Size Technique of the Akimichi Clan where it utilizes Yang Release to manipulate the user's own body. The ability allows Toka to have complete manipulation of her tongue's form through infusing Yang Release Chakra into it. Effectively allowing her to control its shape, size, movement completely. This allows her to combat enemies with what is effectively a 5th limb which also allows her to extend the range of her combat. With the additional infusion of Chakra, the tongue is able to effectively absorb Chakra through contact with its own chakra aura. This allows her to absorb Ninjutsu by using her tongue as a shield, this can backfire, though. The tongue's absorption capabilities have a limit, and those with greater control over Chakra can will their chakra back and more. The tongue also has a regenerative factor, allowing it to regenerate missing pieces of flesh with varying amounts of time based on the amount of lost flesh. The tongue's abilities are only functional with the infusion of Chakra, and under normal circumstances, her tongue is completely normal. Ninjutsu Toka is fairly skilled in Ninjutsu, utilizing a sword in Kenjutsu, as well as chaining her fighting style together with her Lightning and Fire Chakra Natures. Both of which, she is capable of utilizing advanced forms of, and she even has access to enhanced versions of Shadow Clones related. Toka is a novice in sensory, she is; however, capable of distinguishing people's chakra signatures and in some instances their clans. *Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique *Fire Release: Great Flame Flower *Fire Release: Hiding in Ash and Dust Technique *Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique *Lightning Release: Thunder Cut - Toka's arm is coated in a lightning release aura and used to cut, and impale. Kenjutsu Toka has an overabundant skill in Kenjutsu, falling only short of her skill in Taijutsu when used in combat. Due to this skill, and the obvious advantage of reach a sword hosts, she often finds herself opening combat with different forms of Kenjutsu. Despite her obvious superiority in Taijutsu, Toka is so proficient with Kenjutsu that she is renown and feared for her skill with a blade. She can seamlessly swap hands and perform at the same level, being able to change patterns of attack through both backhand and normal sword grips. She is also capable of continuing to stay on the defensive with her sword, defending against oncoming attacks from most forms of combat. In utilization with her Sharingan, she is shown capable of even threading her sword between several shuriken with ease. Nature Transformation Toka's affinity is Lightning Release, but as an Uchiha, she is an adept Fire Release user. These two proficiencies go hand and hand in combat as she varies between usages of Chakra Channeling and even body amplification. With her Sharingan, she also has access to Yin Release as an Uchiha which is used for Genjutsu. Taijutsu Toka's greatest form of combat is her Taijutsu used in conjunction with her Sharingan. Toka is so capable in Kenjutsu that she usually never has to resort to her Taijutsu prowess, but when she does, not many survive the frey. She has effectively defended against and completely obliterated entire teams of attacking Shinobi despite them using advantageous weaponry such as blades. She has shown hand speeds exceeding even the strongest of warriors, and the ability to outpace even those with the Sharingan while not utilizing her own. With her own Sharingan, she becomes exponentially more powerful in hand-to-hand combat. Being able to read other's combat information, and even mimic the movements of others, effectively breaking them down slowly with an identical combat style mixed in with other styles of fighting. Dōjutsu Sharingan Toka unlocked her Sharingan after witnessing the death of her mother at the young age of only 6. Her father seeing her potential, instantly put her to training, where she slowly honed her Sharingan and her utilization of it. Eventually completing it, and unlocking all 3 tamoe. Her skill and prowess with the Sharingan allows for her to utilize it in her Kenjutsu, Taijutsu and of course opens up the usage of Adept level Genjutsu. Sharingan allows her to see the flow of chakra, accurately reproduce any movement, track fast-moving objects, andpredict opponents' movement to a degree. *Genjutsu: Sharingan *Coercion Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan Toka has yet to learn one of her unique Mangekyo Sharingan abilities, though she has learned and worked to hone the usage of that of her left eye. Her left eye allows her to perform the ability Uzume, a unique form of Space-Time Ninjutsu. Uzume grants Toka the ability to generate and project a small temporal field about the size of a person around people within her direct line of sight. In doing this, she can with direct view of her Left Mangekyou Sharingan leave individual(s), or objects within this small field within stasis, leaving them unable to move. This doesn't however effect the mental of individuals, them remaining completely conscious as their body is seemingly frozen in time. This jutsu utilizes a tremendous amount of Chakra, and a single usage usually wipes Toka's ability to utilize her Mangekyou Sharingan for the remainder of a fight. She also must keep direct vision on the target, anything blocking her line of sight or even her blinking can cause the effect to cease. Overall when it comes to using the Mangekyou, she is still adept in its usage for increased Genjutsu and Ocular capabilities at the cost of larger stamina drain. Intelligence Stats Category:Zion3xX Category:Characters Category:Uchiha Clan